eatbulagafandomcom-20200216-history
Dabarkads Goals: The Ultimate Battle
#Dabarkads Goals: The Ultimate Battle '''''is a segment that premiered on 19 July 2017 and concluded on 29 July 2017. It is a special dance challenge for the ''Eat Bulaga! ''hosts performing to the dance hits that were popularized on noontime show in its early years. The Dabarkads must compete in a two-week-long dance battle featuring the several dance contests, hits, and crazes which dominated the airtime of ''Eat Bulaga! back then. The hosts were paired with one another and each pair was assigned a music which they must choreograph a dance routine for. The dance competition is part of the 38th anniversary celebration of the show. Ryan Agoncillo and Maine Mendoza of Team RaMen, accompanied by the dance crews Jazz Exchange and FMD Extreme, were proclaimed as the grand winner of the showdown. Overview '''Prior to the competition The Dabarkads were randomly paired with one another, and each pair were randomly assigned well-known music from previous dance contests of the noontime show. The goal was to create well-choreographed production number using the songs that were given to them. For each pair, two behind-the-scenes staff of Eat Bulaga! ''acted as managers to help with the creativity and the production of the act. Backup dance crews were invited to accompany the Dabarkads competitors during the showdown. '''Daily rounds' There were a total of six daily rounds. Each daily round featured two new pairs who must compete against one another by providing the more impressive performance. They were judged by 28 audience members who must cast a ballot for their chosen group. They were accompanied by two celebrities who were once part of the noontime show back then. The votes of the celebrity judges were weighted more heavily than the votes of the audience members. One vote for each audience member equals one point, while the vote of the celebrity judges equals five points each, which totals 38 points. The criteria of judging were as follows: * 60% – 'Creativity and concept * 30% '– 'Overall execution * 10% '– '''Audience impact Daily winning groups received a cash prize of ₱3,800 and advanced to the weekly finals. Consolation prize of ₱380 was given to eliminated teams. '''Weekly finals For each week, the three daily winning groups must compete against one another in the weekly finals by adding one more song that was popularized by Eat Bulaga! ''to their performances. Only two groups for each week advanced to the grand finals of the competition. Since the competition lasted for two weeks, a total of four groups advanced to the grand finals. '''Grand finals' The grand finals was held on Saturday, 29 July 2017. In addition to their assigned songs, the grand finalists must also include the 2009 hit song "Boom Boom Pow" by the Black Eyed Peas to their production number. The panel of judges included Super Sireyna 2013 ''grand winner Francine Garcia, actress Lani Mercado, ''Eat Bulaga! ''pioneer host Chiqui Hollman, actress Carmina Villaroel, newscaster Jessica Soho, and two audience members. Team RaMen was hailed as the grand winner of the competition with the song "Alarma" and "Boom Boom Pow". Unfortunately, Ryan Agoncillo was not able to perform for Team RaMen due to his unexpected illness. Nevertheless, Maine Mendoza was able to perform the routine with the group's dancers and ultimately win the competition. The group won the grand prize of ₱3,800. Hosts Below is a list of hosts who were involved in the segment at some point in its run. This may include main, co-, substitute, and one-time presenters. *Tito Sotto *Jose Manalo *Ryan Agoncillo *Maine Mendoza *Ruby Rodriguez *Vic Sotto *Wally Bayola (as Lola Nidora) *Allan K *Anjo Yllana *Joey de Leon *Paolo Ballesteros *Jimmy Santos *Alden Richards Results chart '''Daily rounds and weekly finals' Each daily round featured two new pairs who must compete against one another. Only three teams for each week moved on to the weekly finals. In the weekly finals, the three winning teams for each week must then compete against one another by adding one more song popularized by Eat Bulaga! ''to their performances. Only two groups for each week advanced to the grand finals of the competition. '''Week of 19 July–22 July' Week of 24 July''–''27 July Grand finals The grand finals was held on Saturday, 29 July 2017. In addition to their assigned songs, the grand finalists must also include the 2009 hit song "Boom Boom Pow" by the Black Eyed Peas to their production number. Although Ryan Agoncillo was unable to perform due to a sudden illness, Team RaMen was proclaimed as the grand winner of the compeititon. Category:Segments Category:Studio Segments Category:Dance Contests Category:Segments for the Dabarkads Category:Talent Contests Category:2010s Segments Category:2017 Segments Category:Music Competitions Category:2010s Dance Contests Category:Quality Articles